The Fairy Tail Chronicles Special
by ultimatessj2
Summary: A series of one-shot special chapters for my other story "The Fairy Tail Chronicles".


This is my first attempt at a Romance type story, so please try and enjoy.

* * *

Special Chapter 1

Valentine's Day

Natsu

The day is February 8, X784. It is a Thursday, and just the day before an issue of the Sorcerer Magazine was released, which unfortunately did not feature Lisanna. I am currently sitting in a booth that sits six, three people on each side. Sitting to my right in Erza, in front of Erza is Lucy, who is sitting next to Gray. Levy had also joined us next to Gray, and Jet and Droy were standing behind her.

"Please Lucy!" begged Erza.

"I told you no!" responded Lucy irritably.

Just a few minutes ago, when Levy joined us, we learned Lucy was writing a novel on her adventures as a Fairy Tail Mage. She had already promised Levy she could read it, but now my sister, Erza, wanted to read it.

"Come on!"

"You can read it when it's done!"

Erza slumped in her chair, "Fine."

Lucy then turned to Levy with an annoyed look in her eye, "Never bring it up again."

Levy sweat dropped, "Dully noted."

Gray sat back in his chair, "Been a long few days hasn't it?"

"Yeah," responded, "There are no good missions."

"And there are no S-Class missions either." informed Erza.

"Really?" asked Levy.

"Yeah," responded Erza, "Last I was up there, there were three missions. I know for a fact Mira and Laxus took one, and I guess Mystogan came in and took the last one."

"That sucks." remarked Gray.

"Yeah,"

So it's been a boring last few days. Sure we had gone on missions, but they were no fun, although truth be told Lucy did enjoy them.

Lucy slumped back in her chair, "Jeez, I feel like the oddball here. Here you guys are wishing for harder missions, and I'm trying to get easier ones."

Levy leaned on the table and faced Lucy, "Don't feel bad Lucy, and don't compare yourself to them. All they think about is fighting."

"We do not!" yelled Gray.

"Erza, I'm bored." I complained, "Can we fight?"

"…Nevermind."

"NATSU!" came the voice of Lisanna as she ran towards our booth. She sat down in the seat to my left.

"Yeah, Lisanna?" I responded, throwing my arm around her shoulder.

She lifted up an open envelope.

"What is it?" I asked.

She pulled out a letter and handed it to me.

"It's from Sorcerer Magazine." informed Lisanna, "They want to do a Valentine's Day themed issue next week and need people to do a photo-shoot and interview."

As she said this I read over the letter.

"And you want Natsu to go to the photo-shoot with you?" finished Gray.

"Yeah," responded Lisanna, "Will you, please?"

I groaned, me and Sorcerer Magazine don't go very well together. I turned to her to see that she was using the puppy eyes. I wasn't that sure if it was her real eyes or real puppy eyes from a Take-Over.

I sighed, "Fine."

She squealed and hugged me, "Thank you!"

She then proceeded to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"I promise all we will be doing is the Photo-Shoot and interview." said Lisanna, "Just think of it as a mission."

With that I was suddenly one hundred percent onboard with the idea. Erza and Gray seemed upset when they realized I would be able to go on a mission of some sort because I had a girlfriend who was a member of Sorcerer Magazine.

"Okay, when do we leave?" I asked.

Lisanna thought for a moment, "Saturday or Sunday. I need to write them back and make sure we are welcome. Thank you very much!"

I smiled, "No problem."

Natsu

And so now it is Saturday. Lisanna had just gotten a letter from Sorcerer Magazine saying that we were welcome to take part in the Photo-Shoot and interview. We are now on a train ride to a beach side resort where the photo-shoot will take place.

"Are we there yet?" I asked weakly. I was laying down on the bench, with my head resting on Lisanna's lap.

"No, we still have about an hour."

I groaned.

"Just go to sleep."

I closed my eyes, and began to doze off, when I suddenly heard a click, and a bright light shot through my eye lids.

My eyes jolted open and I saw a man with a "Sorcerer Magazine" cap holding a camera.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss. The most famous Fairy Tail couple. So…COOL!" yelled the man.

"Hi Jason." greeted Lisanna, "Can you please keep it down; my boyfriend gets terrible motion sickness."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so excited…this is so COOL!" yelled the reporter as I laid my head back down to rest.

The rest of the train ride went by with little incident. Lisanna and Jason had a conversation about the next issue of Sorcerer Magazine, and I slept.

"Natsu," Lisanna nudged me, "Natsu, it's time to get up, we're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the train was not moving. I shakily got up and grabbed my bags. Lisanna grabbed my arm and led me through the train car, seeing as I was still a little shaky from the ride.

"Here we are!" announced Lisanna, "Kanto City!"

We both took a deep breath and took in the smell of the resort. It smelled a lot like coal.

"Maybe we should leave the train station." suggested Lisanna.

"Yeah…" I grabbed her hand and ran through the crowd. Once we got outside, we were greeted by a large city with multiple lit-up buildings boasting of things from best Casino to best Pub. To the East was a beach with a board walk.

Lisanna looked in awe at the town.

"I'm sure we could find a romantic restaurant somewhere." noted Lisanna.

I nodded my head in agreement. I would have to ask around.

"Miss Strauss, Mr. Dragneel." called a man in a black suit.

We turned towards the man and greeted him, "Hello, I am Lisanna Strauss, and this is Natsu Dragneel. Are you our chauffeur?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you." greeted the chauffeur, "Now, if I may take your luggage?"

Lisanna smiled and handed him her luggage. He walked over to a limousine, and placed it in the trunk. He then took my luggage and did the same.

He walked over to the back door, opened it, and motioned us to get in. Once we were in, he closed the door, and went up front.

The inside of the limousine was lined with seats, with a large table in the center with an assortment of foods.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Lisanna.

The car started moving.

"…I guess so."

We heard a window that separated us from the driver open up.

"We have placed a spell over the vehicle so Mr. Dragneel wouldn't be affected by his motion sickness."

"Oh, well that was nice." said Lisanna as she picked up a cherry from the table.

"Yeah," I said as picked up a cherry, but as I was about to put it in my mouth, she took it out of my hands.

"Hey!" pouted Natsu.

She placed it in her mouth between her teeth, daring me to take it. She tilted her head.

I leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips. I fought with my tongue to get that cherry, but when I had initially kissed her, she pushed it into her mouth. I continued kissing her for a few more seconds, then pulled back.

"Happy?" I asked. I knew it was what she wanted to do the whole time.

"Aye." responded Lisanna as she leaned in for another kiss. I allowed.

The car suddenly jerked to a stop. We parted lips and waited for chauffeur to open the door. Not long after, the door was opened, and we stood in the shadow of a humungous hotel.

"Welcome to the Indigo Hotel." said the Chauffeur.

"Wow." was all I could say.

We walked into the hotel, the Chauffeur telling us he would take care of our luggage, and went towards the front desk.

"Lisanna Strauss." said Lisanna as she approached the desk.

The clerk went though the records and found her name, "Oh, yes, here is your room key…"

She went on to explain more to Lisanna, while I looked around. There were multiple people, most of whom seemed to be models and reporters. I scanned the area, when I saw the elevator open, and a blue haired man with a strange tattoo walk off with his arm locked with a black haired women's arm.

"Alright Natsu, let's go." said Lisanna, snapping me back into reality, "Our interview is in three hours. We need to go to our room and get ready."

"Right," I responded.

Lisanna proceeded to guide me towards the elevator.

"Fairy Tail?" came a voice from behind, just as we were entering the elevator.

We turned around to face the blue haired man, and his presumed girlfriend.

Lisanna gasped, "You-you're…"

I looked at Lisanna and wondered why she was surprised, when I saw what made her gasp.

"You're in the Magic Council." I finished, having seen the badge.

"And a member of the Ten Wizard Saints," Lisanna added.

The blue haired man smiled, "Yes, my name is Siegrain Fernandes and this is Ultear Milkovich."

"My name is Lisanna Strauss and this is Natsu Dragneel." introduced Lisanna.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Siegrain.

"Like wise." repeated Ultear.

"Oi, will you fight me?" I asked Siegrain.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You do realize I am a Ten Wizard Saint, right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Natsu, we don't have time for that, we need to get ready." said Lisanna, "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

Ultear smiled, "That's fine, and we have to leave as well. We are having our interview in a few minutes."

"Oh, well good luck." said Lisanna.

"Same to you." both Siegrain and Ultear said as they walked off.

We climbed on the elevator, where I began to feel Nauseous. Unfortunately our room was rather high up, so I was stuck waiting for about a minute for the Elevator to reach our floor. Once we were there we went to our room.

It was an average sized room. It opened up with a hallway that lead into the bathroom to the left, a bedroom to the right, and the living room straight forward. I saw a sofa and Lacrima-Vision in the living room. A small Kitchen was off to the side, and by our sliding doors was a round table with four chairs. Our luggage was by the sofa.

I walked into the bedroom to see our sleeping arrangements. I paled. There was only one, queen sized bed. I knew we were probably given this because they expected, as a mature couple, we would sleep together. It isn't that I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Lisanna, it's that I'm afraid of what Mira will do if she finds out.

"Only one bed?" remarked Lisanna from behind me.

"If you want, I'll sleep on the sofa." I offered.

She looked at me in confusion, "Why?"

"I'm afraid of what Mira will do if she finds out I slept in the same bed with you." I shivered.

Lisanna realized what I was afraid of, "Natsu, we aren't going to be doing anything like THAT." said Lisanna, "And you're going to want to be well rested for the photo shoot. Plus I don't think you're going to get a good night's sleep on the sofa."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Mira will never find out." promised Lisanna.

I sighed, "Fine."

She smiled, "Now go get ready, we have about three hours before our interview."

Three Hours Later

The Elevator doors opened to show the lobby of the Kanto Hotel. Lisanna told me our interview was going to be in the third meeting room granted by the Hotel. Lisanna was wearing a long white dress, and I was wearing a tuxedo.

We made our way there and stood next to the closed door leading into the room. The door opened a few minutes later, and a couple walked out.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss." called a familiar voice. A man appeared at the doorway. It turned out to be Jason from the train, "I get to interview Fairy Tail…SO COOL!"

We both sweat dropped and followed the reporter into the meeting room. It was a pretty plain room. All that was really there was a large table with chairs lined around it. We sat down next to each other, and Jason sat across from us.

"Hi, my name is Jason. I'll be interviewing you today. What's your name?" asked Jason, going into reporter mode.

"Hi, I'm Lisanna Strauss." greeted Lisanna, "I believe we have met before."

Jason took a pose as if to be thinking, "Yes, I believe we have. And you are?" he said, motioning to me.

"Natsu Dragneel." I replied.

"Oh yeah, you were the one voted most destructive Mage." noted Jason.

"HEY!" I yelled at him.

Jason laughed heartily, "Now, why don't we get onto the interview?"

Both Lisanna and I nodded our heads in agreement.

"So then, when did you meet?" As Jason said this, he picked up a pen and got ready to write down our answers.

"Hm, I guess we met when Natsu joined Fairy Tail." answered Lisanna.

"How old were you?"

This time I answered, "We were about ten."

"So your relationship is rooted in your childhood?" asked Jason.

"In essence, yes." answered Lisanna.

"Alright, now for our second question, what is your fondest memory as a couple?"

Lisanna answered first, "Well, we weren't really a couple at the time, but my fondest memory with Natsu was the time we spent trying to hatch Happy's egg."

"Aw, that's so cute." remarked Jason, "What about you Natsu?"

"Mine is the same." I answered.

"Okay then, why did you two decide to hatch this egg together?"

I thought for a moment, "When I first found the egg, I thought it was a dragon's egg, so I wanted to hatch it."

Lisanna continued, "But he didn't know how to hatch an egg, so I opted to help him hatch it."

"Okay, and I presume this event helped pull you two together?" asked Jason.

"Yes," we both responded.

"Alright, onto the fourth question, when did you two first start dating?"

Both Lisanna and I thought hard back to when we first started dating. We both remembered, and couldn't help but laugh at how it happened.

"Well?" repeated Jason, taking note of our laughter.

I answered this one, "We went on all our missions together, so one day, our Ace Mage, Gildarts, joked that we were like boyfriend and girlfriend. Laxus, another one of our S-Class mage's told him we were a couple." answered Lisanna, "That was really the day we became an official couple."

"So neither of you asked each other out, it was more like everyone already thought you were dating?"

"Yes." we both answered.

"That's pretty interesting." noted Jason, "Alright, time for the Fifth and final question, what will you two be doing for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know what we will be doing for Valentine 's Day, Natsu?" asked Lisanna.

I chuckled, "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

Jason sweat dropped, "You have no idea how many times I have heard that today."

We both laughed.

"Well, thank you for your time, and enjoy the rest of your stay."

"Thank you, same to you." we both replied.

"By the way, you're so COOL!" exclaimed the reporter, reverting back to crazy fan boy mode.

We sweat dropped and left the room.

"Alright, there is a dinner at seven for all the couples participating in the Magazine. That gives us an hour." said Lisanna, "Want to go to the Casino?"

"Sure," I replied.

We left the hotel and played at the Casino for about a half hour, until we headed back for dinner.

We returned to our room to clean ourselves up a bit, and headed down to where dinner was.

The dinner was in a large ball room. Round Tables and Chairs were situated around the dance floor, where some couples were dancing to elegant music.

"Natsu, Lisanna!" called the voice of Siegrain.

We searched for the owner of the voice. Once we found him he motioned for us to come forward, "Why don't you sit with us?"

"Thank you." said Lisanna as she bowed.

She sat down next to Ultear, and I sat next to Lisanna. There was one other couple. They were movie stars. We enjoyed a night of fun and delicious food. Things got a little awkward when Lisanna asked to dance and I told her I didn't not know how to. She ended up showing me, but we didn't really spend much time on dancing. By the time we left, it was already Eleven o'clock at night.

Once we were back in our room, we both changed into our pajamas. Mine was adorned with dragons, while Lisanna's had cats. Like we discussed earlier, we slept together in the same bed, but it was like we were separated by an invisible wall. Lisanna kept to her side and I kept to my side. There was a Lacrima-vision in our room, so we were currently watching a movie.

"Thank you for coming." Lisanna yawned.

"No problem, I'm actually enjoying it." I too yawned.

"We should probably go to sleep." she said as she picked up the remote and turned off the LV.

"Yeah, good night." I said as I shifted in bed and fell asleep.

"Good night." repeated Lisanna as she too fell asleep.

The Next Day

I awoke as the alarm went off. Lisanna had set it ahead of time so we would have plenty of time, unfortunately, that time was Six o'clock in the morning. I turned off the alarm.

I felt something on my chest, and looking down to see Lisanna lying on my chest with her arms around my torso. I also had one arm around her.

_"I don't remember going to sleep with Lisanna in my arms…"_ I shrugged it off; we probably got like that in our sleep.

"Lisanna," I said as I nudged her, "Lisanna, it's time to get up."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Lisanna…" I said in a warning like way.

"Fine," she said as she opened her eyes and saw the position we were in. She blushed, "S-sorry."

"It's fine."

"Good," she said, "'Cause I'm never letting go!"

…I easily pulled her off.

She pouted, "Fine, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"But what about breakfast?"

"We're going to go out to breakfast." she said as she gathered up her clothes.

"What time is the photo-shoot again?"

"Ten." responded Lisanna as she closed the door to take her shower.

I heard her start up the water as I searched for any brochures for any place we can get breakfast. I found some in the table next to the sofa in the living room.

I scanned through each of the brochures until Lisanna finished taking her shower, and it was my turn. She then took a look at them.

While I was getting cleaned up, some people from the photo-shoot came by and dropped off what we would be wearing for it. I learned that the theme was, predictably, a beach party. We were to wear name brand beach wear.

We decided on a restaurant to eat at and left at around 7:30. We had breakfast and returned at 8:15. We finished getting ready and tried on our bathing suits. Mine was a crimson red bathing suit, while Lisanna's was a light blue bikini.

"How do I look Natsu?" asked Lisanna in her bikini. She had her arms crossed under her breasts, making them appear to be larger.

Blood trickled down my nose.

She smiled and moved her arms, "Good,"

She looked at the time and saw we still had an hour before the photo-shoot.

"Hm, what should we do now?"

I walked over to her with a smirk.

She smirked back, "That's what I thought."

We then had a teenage make-out session.

At a quarter to Ten we headed over to the beach. A portion had been set aside for the photo-shoot. We learned that there were three sections, one was for volleyball, another was for Swimming, and the last one was for Sunbathing.

"Natsu Dragneel and Lisanna Strauss?" called a man.

"Yes?" we both answered.

"You two will be over here." he said, pointing to a volley ball court.

We looked over to see the other couple was already there. We recognized them as Siegrain and Ultear.

"You guys just can't get away from us can you?" joked Siegrain.

"I guess not." I remarked.

Siegrain was wearing dark blue swim trunks and a matching swim shirt, while Ultear wore a black one piece bikini.

"Alright, then we can get started." he said as he threw the ball towards Ultear.

The camera man positioned himself so he could get a good shot of them. He gave the signal, and Ultear passed the ball towards us. As it was coming towards us, Lisanna passed it back to me, and I hit it toward Siegrain, who instantly passed it back. It continued with us just passing it back and forth for a while, until the Camera man said he had gotten enough.

"Thank you for your help." said the Camera man.

"We're done?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got some pretty good shots in here." he said pointing towards his camera.

"See, I told you we would be done in no time at all." said Lisanna.

By this time, the Camera man had already walked away.

"I thought it would be longer." I said.

"You aren't the only one." agreed Siegrain.

"That's the magic of a lacrima-camera." said Lisanna.

"Then why does it take you forever at a photo-shoot?" I asked.

"Because I go out to lunch with the other girls afterwards."

"Oh."

"In that case," suggested Ultear, "Why don't we all go out to lunch together?"

"You mean brunch?" I asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Then fine, do we get to keep these?" asked Ultear, referring to her bathing suit.

"This time, yes," answered Lisanna

"Well then," she pointed towards a section of the beach that was not being used by the photographers, "Why don't we play a game of Magic Volleyball?"

Ultear walked over to a duffle back she had apparently brought, and pulled out a seemingly ordinary volleyball.

"I'm all for it." I said.

"Count me in." replied Lisanna.

"Well then, let's finish our game." said Siegrain.

We made our way towards the other court and took our places across from each other.

Ultear, who was up front, threw us the ball, "You serve."

I was standing at the back, with Lisanna up front. I caught the ball and took up a position to serve it. I ignited the hand I was going to serve with on fire, and served the ball. The moment my flaming hand made contact with the ball, the ball was lit on fire.

It sailed over to the other team, where Ultear hit it back. It flew back at us with spikes of ice.

"Ice-Make?" I questioned as I moved forward to destroy the ice, and set it for Lisanna.

Lisanna passed the ball, adding in her Animal Soul in the process.

"Yeah, what were you expecting from the daughter of an ice-mage?" asked Ultear as the ball flew across her head, having grown wings from Lisanna's hit. It then made its descent, where Siegrain hit it back. It glowed a golden color and sped to our side. I quickly ignited my fists and knocked it back towards Ultear, who froze the entire ball. Due to its added weight, they almost scored on us, but Lisanna quickly changed her arms into that of a bear and quickly shot it back up, destroyed the ice, and set it for me. I ignited my hand again, and sent it back towards the opposing team. It sailed past Ultear and had just missed Siegrain by a few inches and scored us a point.

We continued playing for about an hour before we left the beach and went back to the hotel to change into something more appropriate for lunch. Lisanna and I ended up winning the game.

While at the hotel, we got changed, and also packed our bags, as we were leaving at three.

We then headed down to the restaurant we had previously agreed on. We enjoyed lunch, and had a good time. After eating we then headed down to the Casino to go enjoy ourselves and promptly left at two o'clock. We returned to our hotel, finished packing, and headed to the train station. From there, we returned home.

February 14, X784- Valentine's Day

"What, no way!" I yelled as I looked at the front cover of Sorcerer Magazine.

"I know!" agreed Lisanna.

On the front page of Sorcerer Magazine was a picture of our game with Siegrain and Ultear, but it wasn't the one that they took, it was our Magic Volleyball game!

Everyone was reading the Sorcerer Magazine today, including a certain White haired S-class wizard.

"Oh, Natsu," called Mirajane, "I have a question for you."

"Y-yeah?" I responded.

"It's my understanding that you and Lisanna shared a room on your little trip." said Mirajane.

"Yeah…" I said, beginning to get nervous. I saw Lisanna scoot away.

"You didn't by any chance sleep with my sister did you?"

My eyes widened, "Wh-what, no!" I yelled.

"Really?" I began to feel killing intent emit from Mirajane, "Because that's not what I heard."

I saw a magic circle appear around Mirajane as she activated her, **Satan Soul**. She cracked her knuckles.

"Oh, this is going to be fun."

"Lay off Mira!" yelled Erza as she stomped over.

"Shut it Erza!" retorted Mira.

"If anyone is going to punish Natsu, it would be me!" that was not very settling, "As his sister only I may punish him!"

"He slept with my sister!" yelled Mira.

"And that was probably it!" retorted Erza, "Do you really think Natsu has the balls to do IT?"

"H-" I was cut off by someone throwing their hand around my mouth. I saw it was Elfman. I paled.

"Don't worry," he whispered, "Just try and not get between those two. I know you would never do anything like that to Lisanna."

He lifted his hand, and I whispered back, "Thank you,"

"No problem, now why don't you go take Lisanna on that date?" said Elfman. We heard some crashes and saw Erza and Mira were at it again, "And get away from them."

"Right," I said agreeing with him.

I turned, grabbed Lisanna's hand and ran out of the guild.

"Why would you tell her!" I questioned.

"I didn't mean to, she knew I was lying when I told her we did not sleep together." defended Lisanna.

"I'm still a little mad that happened." I said irritated.

"Well, just forget about it," ordered Lisanna, "Let's just enjoy ourselves."

I smiled, "Yeah,"

We then ran off and partook in the different activities Magnolia offered on Valentine's Day. There was a Carnival in town, so we enjoyed ourselves by going on an assortment of amusement rides and playing the different games.

It was now turning night, and the sun was about to set.

"Come on," I called to Lisanna.

"Where are we going?" asked Lisanna.

"You'll see." I said as I led her out of Magnolia.

We walked for a few minutes until we came upon our old hideout when we we're kids.

"Happy Valentine's Day," I said.

As the sun set before us, we kissed.

"Happy Valentine's Day," repeated Lisanna.

* * *

Was it good? Like I said, this is my first attempt, so tell me what you think.

Please Review


End file.
